My Name's Gabriel
by McMagicG12
Summary: Kagome meets Harry Potter through his adorable young nephew...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ages:

Gabriel- 5 years old

Kagome- 20 years old

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Gabriel poked the woman's shoulder lightly with his finger, and her eyes opened sleepily, and she mentally thanked the gods that she had remembered an umbrella to block the sun, as she sat up from her light blue beach towel. The sand shifted under her fingers as she moved; he watched her brown eyes scan her surroundings until she saw him and she smiled gently at the sight before her; a young boy, about five years old, with messy black hair and hazel eyes, dressed simply in blue striped swimming trunks and black flip-flops. He had a slight English accent, but that was to be expected, seeing as she was on a college break in a small seaside town near London. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, but she smiled comfortingly.

"Yes?" Kagome looked curiously at the boy, who seemed a little nervous to be speaking to her. She shifted slightly, looking down subtlety to make sure that her swimsuit; consisting of a dark blue tank top and swimsuit bottoms hadn't moved so much as to disturb the young boy, and luckily, it hadn't.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you're the only person on this beach who hasn't told me to leave them alone or thrown something at me." Kagome's eyes widened in empathy for the young boy, "Would you please tell me where the snack bar and help desk are? I've lost my uncle, and I need to get some help."

Kagome smiled sympathetically, and checked her watch before answering, "Well, I could help you. You woke me up at a great time; I was supposed to get up in a half an hour, and I feel oddly rested, so I have some extra time. So, how about this, as a thank you, I'll help you to look for your uncle." At his nod, she smiled "My name is Kagome, what's yours?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He looked at her with slightly wide eyes, and grinned childishly, his eyes bright with excitement, putting his small hand in hers and shaking it enthusiastically, "My name's Gabriel, and thank you, thank you, thank you, Miss Kagome!!" She stifled her giggling as he hugged her, then realized that he was hugging a complete stranger, and blushed profusely, pulling away and lowering his head with his cheeks a burning red. She laughed outright, ruffling his hair and getting up; pulling on some black shorts she had with her over her swimsuit.

Then, she got up, offering her hand, which was taken by the young boy, and after Kagome put her things in her bag and put it over her shoulder, the two walked quietly along the edge of the water, "Gabriel?"

"Yes, Miss Kagome?"

"You could just call me Kagome, if you wanted, you know that, right?"

"Oh, thanks, but my uncle always told me to be polite, and to call ladies Miss or Mrs." Kagome nodded, deciding that if it made him feel more comfortable, she could deal with him calling her Miss Kagome.

After a while, Kagome felt that she needed to know something about the man she was looking for, "So, what's your uncle look like, Gabriel?" Gabriel had been making designs in the sand and laughing.

"Well, he has dark hair, like mine, and is really tall." She smiled as the boy gestured his uncle's height with his small arms, "He would be a little taller than you, even, and is pretty skinny. He's got muscles though." Kagome laughed out loud, and Gabriel looked up curiously before muttering something about weird adults and continuing, "He's got green eyes and wears glasses, and was wearing green and black trunks. Does that help, Miss Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded, still trying to calm herself down from Gabriel's 'muscle' comment.

They walked in silence for a long time before they passed the snack stand, and Gabriel gave a longing look at the slushie machine, but tried to hide it, not wanting to bother the woman who was already helping him so much. She smiled at him and guided him over, asking him which kind he wanted. He blushed shyly and pointed at the blue raspberry, and the woman behind the counter smiled, pinching his cheek a little and mentioning how cute the little boy was. Kagome just smiled and paid for the drinks, deciding on getting one herself. So, they walked a little longer, slushies in hand, until they'd finished them, deciding it was too hot and they should go for a swim.

They went straight to the water, dropping Kagome's things on the sand, and laughing as they started a splash fight. They played for a while, until Kagome looked up to see a man standing on the beach watching them. She tried to identify him, but he was too far away for her to see his features. Gabriel, however, decided to go closer, and was followed by Kagome, just in case. When he got close enough to see features, Gabriel rushed out of the water and launched himself into his arms, "Uncle Harry!" The man, who definitely fit the young boy's description, picked up the child and started speaking to him quietly, as Kagome walked to the shore, wringing out her hair.

"Don't worry, Uncle Harry, I'm fine. Miss Kagome was really nice and she bought me a slushie. She helped me find you, didn't you, Miss Kagome?" She nodded, smiling at the young boy and his uncle.

Harry smiled back, shifting Gabriel to one side so he could shake the woman's hand, "Thanks for helping him find me. I guess this little guy wandered off from the shop down that way. I've been looking for him."  
"It's no problem, he's an absolute joy to be around. I'm glad we could find you," Kagome smiled and the little boy blushed slightly.

Harry smiled fondly at Gabriel and tickled the boy, putting him down so he could go back and play in the water, "I'll pay you back for the slushie you bought him, ok?" he pulled out his wallet, counting out some the bills and offering them.

Kagome shook her head, "No, but thanks. It's my pleasure." She smiled at him and Harry couldn't help but give her a grin of his own, as she waved and walked towards the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

AN: This chapter is mainly filling in the blanks of what has happened/what points we are in both series, Harry Potter and Inuyasha, but the next chapter will be a little more interaction. When I was about to start this chapter, I realized that I hadn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so now, I must say, as so many others have before me, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. Please forgive me for not putting it in the first chapter, but I truly forgot, so, to make amends, please enjoy the second chapter of My Name is Gabriel.

To everyone who read and/or reviewed, THANKS!

haraf: Thanks for the second review, and I thought it was cute when I was writing it. I just wanted to hug Gabriel when I finished.

SAP'DD Co.: I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing.

ha ha ha I laugh in your face: I'm glad you like it and it definitely wasn't a one shot or two shot.

Spastic Freak: I'm glad you like it, and I'll be sure to keep going. It would be cute, wouldn't it…I refuse to tell who the pairing will be yet, but by the end of the next chapter, it'll be kinda obvious. Hope you like it.

Okashii Saru: I'm definitely going to write more, but I'm not sure how long this piece will be. However, I know it will be at least five more chapters.

haraf: You'll find out who Gabriel's parent's are in this chapter, so please enjoy.

Koori Youkai Hime: I'm glad you like it, and I'm working on it.

Chapter Two

After somehow managing to pry Gabriel away from the beach, he had taken the boy out to dinner and then back to his apartment. He really didn't mind taking Gabriel, in fact, he loved the little boy as though he were his own, but he had to take him back home that morning. He sighed, looking around the five-year-old's room; his room was more furnished at his Uncle Harry's house than it was at home. One wall painted in a mural of the beach that Gabriel loved so much, two of the others painted his favorite color, green, and the last was a wall that he could draw on, having many little doodles, labeled in his and Harry's writing. He smiled to himself, knowing that all the time he spent with Gabriel had changed him slowly but surely, making him less and less like his father and mother, who now that he thought about it, hadn't really been seen or heard from much since Gabriel was weaned.

Steeling himself mentally, Harry rang the bell of Four Privet Drive. Just being on the property alone made him shiver in remembrance of all the things that had happened there, but Gabriel stood next to him in ignorant bliss of the bad feelings towards his father and grandparents' house. Seeing no response at the door or windows, Harry was about to turn around and take Gabriel back to his apartment for another night, when the door opened to reveal the boy's father, his blond hair plastered to his doughy head with sweat from the effort of coming down the stairs. His face was still as pink, just the same as when he was in high school, except a little bit fatter. Looking at him right now made Harry wonder how he got so many women to like him, in fact, how he got any; he was a big, bloody tub o' guts, with the social prowess of a giant sloth, and an IQ still lower than his age.

Harry sighed; how this man managed to have a son, while living in his parent's house, made him consider his own chances of even getting a girlfriend, "Good, you brought him. Hey kid, you hungry?" Harry winced slightly when Dudley spoke, mainly for two reasons, the first being the fact that he still didn't know his five year old son's name, the second being because his breath smelled so heavily of alcohol and old food that it radiated from his skin and clothes, making Harry wonder how he hadn't smelled it in the first place.

Gabriel seemed not to either not notice the odor, or to be so used to his father's drinking and gluttony that he didn't care because he nodded. He smiled with the innocence that made Harry grab his nephew in a warm hug, kissing his forehead softly, his nephew giggling and putting his small chubby arms around his uncle's neck. Dudley grimaced at the close scene, wondering why the little brat looked like the ugly cousin instead of his dashing father, and smirked, happy at the slightly disappointed look in Harry's eyes as he snatched away the young boy, pulling the boy inside and slamming the door without a word.

Harry sighed and shrugged, smiling a little as he heard his nephew's shrill goodbye and shouted one back. Upstairs, a window opened and wrinkly old Aunt Petunia popped her head out, glaring at the abomination in her eyes, who shouted in her neighborhood, letting her gossip friends know that he not only existed, but that he was back again, at Four Privet Drive. He said nothing but smiled and waved, effectively convincing his aunt to glare more. He turned his back, smirking a little, and knowing she wouldn't shoot at him today with her BB gun. Grinning, he got into his small black car and pulled off, snickering; she only did that on his birthday.

As he drove to Ron and Hermione's house, he thought back to all the things that had happened to him and his friends since their Hogwarts years. In his seventh year, Harry had come so close to defeating Voldemort, and had cornered him, when he was hit in the back with a knock out spell. Voldemort seemed to not want to kill him, even though he'd tried to do away with the dark wizard so many times, believing that the young man had something in store that would help him, or would join his side. Harry smirked lightly, remembering waking up in the Hospital Wing of his school on his graduation day. Rushing into his dress robes, he'd burst through the doors right as they called his name, and the room had erupted in laughter.

Professor McGonagall had tried to calm everyone, but Professor Dumbledore had just laughed as well, his eyes still twinkling. That was not the last time he'd seen the man, because after he moved out of Sirius' house, he came to his current apartment. The day he moved in, he found someone helping him and moved the box out of their hands, only to stare into Dumbledore's warm blue eyes. After his meeting with Dumbledore, he'd realized that the only thing he'd ever wanted to do was be an Auror.

So, that next morning, he and Ron had gone to see what it took to be an Auror, only to find that Hermione had gone back to her home away from home, the library, and studied every magical usage or style she could get her hands on in the history of magic. When they'd met up next, they were all applying to be Aurors and all got in, with Hermione at the highest rank, having passed the test with a 128, the top score in the history of the test. That was three years ago and now, Hermione and Ron had gotten married, after the strangest seven-year relationship Harry had ever seen.

He pulled up, smiling, the two lived like muggles, with a slight advantage, using their magic when needed, and lived on the border between the world of magic and the world of non-magic. The difference between them and other undercover wizards was that Hermione was attending a class in a muggle college, and that Ron seemed to be addicted to the movies and computers of the muggle world. Harry laughed, remembering Ron's expression when he had first taken him to the movie theatre, and knocked on the door.

-Same Time; Another part of town. With Kagome-

Kagome walked out of the classroom and sighed, her books tucked under her arm, her first class after the break. Turning, she smiled at Sango, who had come with her after the final battle. Switching out her literature books for her history books, she smiled at the fact that they were now studying a botched version of Feudal Japan. Since all the demons and magic had been taken out of the story, it was a lot more boring and mundane, simply dates about things that humans had done, with the things that demons had done being skipped over, or thought of as miracles.

In fact, the whole Shikon no Tama was ignored. Kagome sighed, finding herself thinking about all the things that had happened since her fateful fifteenth birthday. After shattering and reconstructing the jewel, they had destroyed Naraku, and realized that the hundreds of demons that he was made of were collecting power for themselves, taking away from the whole being, and had now scattered the world over. They had finished the jewel, but just started, and realizing that their journey was far from done, they separated to do more. Inuyasha had decided that he wanted to be with Kikyou, and told Kagome, who accepted it, tearfully. Miroku and Sango had come to her time, deciding that they would be together in the future, and help Kagome destroy the demons there.

Sesshomaru, who had joined them after Kagome had helped Rin so many times, had also been there for the destruction of Naraku, playing a key role. However, after finding out about Kagome's time traveling, the Taiyoukai had declined her offer to join them in the future, deciding to live out the time stream in order and not skipping. Rin, ever loyal to her lord, followed him away, giggling and telling Kagome she would see her later, taking Shippou by the hand. The young fox had declined as well, saying that he would see his surrogate mother in the future, after he trained enough to repay her for protecting him so much.

Seeing the three go had made Kagome cry, but the thing that made her cry even more was being helped out of the well by a now twenty-year-old Shippou, an Inuyasha-like smirk on his face. Rin was still with them, Sesshomaru having found a way for her to age as he did, once she reached adulthood, so she appeared to be in her mid-thirties. Kagome found out that they were moving to England, after living lives in Japan, deciding that they needed a change of scenery and finding a surplus of Naraku's old demons there. They were just waiting on her. That's why she came to school here, studying the history of Japan and business.

Oddly enough, she was still with most of the people she'd met. Most of the demons had lived through the difference; Ayame and Kouga had a bunch of kids, but decided to stay in Japan, spreading their offspring all over the world, their oldest having a teenaged child of his own, the second named Kagome, in honor of the mother they could have had, much to Ayame's chagrin. Ginta and Hakkaku were now able to pass themselves off as twins, calling themselves Kouga's younger brothers, and being more mischievous than Kagome had ever remembered them. They were staying at Shippou and Kagome's age, deciding that they would use the things they'd learned to choose how they aged for the rest of their lives.

Sango and Miroku were married and had decided to go to the United States, getting the demons there, although Kagome wasn't sure how the demons had a chance. Even though Miroku's windtunnel was gone, Sango had just gotten pregnant for the second time and the mood swings were making her the best demon exterminator ever heard of in the history of demon slayers.

Now, they all hunted Naraku's parts together, as they stayed in England, Sesshomaru having a worldwide franchise of businesses, ranging in all styles, including the one Kagome partially owned, a café. She smiled, deciding to give him an extra hug when she got there tomorrow, just because of all the things that they'd done, and all the things that they would do in the future, and walked into the classroom with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: No, I don't own Harry Potter, owned by J. K. Rowling, and Inuyasha, owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This chapter has a lot more characters and interaction, so I hope you like the third chapter of My Name is Gabriel.

Chapter Three

Getting out of the car, Harry picked Gabriel up, smiling as the boy giggled and followed Hermione and Ron down the street to the new café that Hermione had heard about, Jewel. Harry sighed, wondering how they convinced him to come to the new café that day, rather than the old one they loved so much, only to hear Gabriel's excited chatter with Ron about how they were going to a new place for lunch that weekend. It was a tradition that every Saturday, they went to lunch together, and it had been a very important thing to the three oldest members of the group since school.

Back at Hogwarts, during their fifth and sixth years, each of them started to get busier. Harry was in a bad relationship at the time, although he didn't realize it, with Cho demanding that he did everything for her, including waiting on her hand and foot. Ron had gotten more into Quidditch, finding that he needed more and more time alone, especially to control the anger at Neville dating his little sister, and Hermione had signed up for more and more classes, almost exceeding the capabilities of a Time-Turner. They each had almost grown apart, until they realized that they were about to lose their closest and first wizarding friend. So, they decided that no matter what, no matter where they were, they would always get together on Saturday for lunch. Every week, no matter what the circumstances.

He smiled, remembering all the things that had happened during their weekly breaks. Ron had proposed to Hermione during one of them, somehow having convinced Harry to help him hire a band. He snickered, remembering Ron's horrible attempt at singing until Hermione broke down laughing, in tears of joy and mirth, and accepted. Another great time was when he'd told Hermione and Ron he was going to be an uncle. To this day, he didn't know how he dealt without Gabriel, the little boy truly lived up to his name, Sent from God.

Finally getting to the café, he passed the squirming Gabriel into Ron's arms, the redhead smirking and starting to whisper about pranks his brothers had played, carefully treading around the subject of magic. Since Gabriel had been around Harry, Hermione and himself so much, Ron asked his father to find that the young boy could become a wizard later in life, due to so much exposure to magic, but it wasn't a sure thing. He could only hope that his best friend's nephew, who he proudly noted called him Uncle Ron, would become a wizard.

Hermione smiled, watching her husband with the little boy, laughing to themselves, and got a table, looking curiously at the man who seated them. She had researched demons, and had read that with some of them, one could just tell. If she had to guess, she would say the man was one, possible a cat, or a fox. His red hair was braided down his back and his green eyes were just a little too bright, but she shrugged. She had probably read too much and gotten too deep into her books. He took their orders, and gave her a smile, which was quickly returned, after he noticed her staring.

Shippou took the orders, smiling at the brown haired woman, and tucking the notebook into the breast pocket of his formfitting green shirt, before returning to the kitchen and laughing, watching a flustered Kagome rush in the door, throw on her apron and smile, sighing in relief at not being caught. She was just washing her hands, thanking goodness that there was only one table filled for the day, when Sesshomaru walked in, still smirking the same way he had five hundred years ago, only to tell her that he knew she was late.

She dropped her head, her braid dipping dangerously close to the warm soapy water, and Shippou moved it, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him, happy that they'd all decided to braid their hair. Sesshomaru had protested, but Kagome had convinced him, asking him to let her braid it. He had let her, only to find she'd tied a pink silk bow in it, and to be more frustrated when Rin had told him she thought it was cute, asking him to leave it in. So he had, never being able to refuse Rin.

Kagome smiled, quickly making up the orders and helping Shippou take them out on the cart, only to have them snatched by the twenty year old, who was still the five year old kitsune she'd taken care of, "Kagome, I've got it. Go back inside, alright?" He kissed her nose and smiled teasingly before pushing the cart to the table, Kagome wrinkling her nose slightly as he let his tail out of his black pants just long enough to swish at her.

She giggled and walked behind the bakery counter, pinning her nametag on her royal blue blouse, and straightening her black dress slacks, before looking around the place that would be hers for a graduation present. It was a warm and cozy place near the city, with a garden out front. There were tables inside with flowers on every table, small pieces of pastel colored plastic reflecting the light around the place. The tables outside were just as nice, all hardwood, shined with small trinkets stuck in them and covered over with a clear plastic so people could see through them. On the ceiling, there was a table top attached, being the main lighting.

She noted for Sesshomaru that the only people in the café had chosen the secluded back booth. He always seemed to want to know what people chose at different intervals, so that he could improve his businesses. She couldn't see the people's faces, but knew there were four; three adults and a young child. As Shippou came back from serving them and winked at her with a smile, Kagome smiled back, hugging him before looking down with pride at all the things he'd taught her how to make so that she could proudly say that she'd made every single baked good under the glass. Shippou was called away again, and Kagome giggled, about to go back into the kitchen when she was tapped on the shoulder.

Shippou was holding the young child she saw, the smile on his face only growing when the little boy leapt off Shippou into her arms, starting his two-breath exclamation, "Miss Kagome! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you, but Uncle Harry said we probably wouldn't see you again! I'm so glad to see you! When I saw you, I told Uncle Harry, but Uncle Harry said it wasn't you. After I asked him a couple times, he said that since there aren't many people here, I could come check. I knew it was you, Miss Kagome!" She smiled back, hugging the little boy, and laughed, rubbing back as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's good to see you too, Gabriel, I missed you too. I'd like you to meet someone. Gabriel, this is my little brother, Shippou. Shippou, Gabriel is the boy from the beach I told you about." Gabriel grinned, sticking out his hand, and Shippou smiled, thinking that this boy is somewhat like what he must have been like back in the Feudal Era, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shippou." He then turned his bright green eyes back to Kagome and smiled, showing he'd recently lost a tooth in the front. Shippou told him to just call him Shippou, rather than Mr., telling him that when someone called him that, he felt old.

Kagome giggled, "Gabriel, do you know who owns this place?" He shook his head and she smiled back, "Well, my big brother does. He's in the kitchen, do you want to meet him?" Gabriel's smile grew, until Kagome thought his face was going to split, Shippou and Kagome laughing. They took him into the kitchen, and introduced him to Sesshomaru, who was surprised to meet such a hyper and smart, but polite young boy. After introducing them, Sesshomaru silently picked the boy from Kagome's arms, taking him outside. Shippou and Kagome looked at each other in surprise, wondering what was going on, and were about to go out and check a few minutes later when Sesshomaru came back.

Without explanation, he handed the young boy back to Kagome, Gabriel giggling uncontrollably, and told Kagome to give him a free item from the bakery. She nodded and smiled, letting him pick, only to be surprised when he asked to try some of the things he didn't recognize. Letting him take some samples, she and Shippou joked around with him, blocking him from Sesshomaru's view when he left so he didn't see the boy getting samples, only to hear Gabriel rush over to Sesshomaru and hug his leg. When Gabriel was done, she walked back to the table, his hand in hers, carrying his place one side, chocolate chip cake, and chocolate pocky on the other.

Back at the table, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been having a heated discussion about Auror business. Voldemort was back, after taking a few years hiatus, and was starting to use a different kind of power, a kind that came from Japan. Not much was known about it, even by Japanese scholars, but it was very strong, and could easily overpower the magic they knew, only being able to be defeated by certain types of people. The problem was that even though they were watching carefully, the powers seemed to be disappearing, not only in England, but in Japan and America as well. They knew that it was being taken care of, but every time some would disappear, they would hear of another burst later, somewhere nearby, and be ready, only to have it go away right before they got there.

Turning to see Gabriel, Harry was surprised to see that his nephew was right, the five year old holding hands with a smiling Kagome. Introducing her to Hermione and Ron, Hermione had given him a look, asking if this was the woman he had been speaking about the day before. At his nod, she had gotten infinitely nicer, inviting her to sit with them and talk for a while.


End file.
